Amantes Prohibidos
by Violette Moore
Summary: Una mansión encantada, un caso sin resolver. La historia de dos amantes que luchan por no separarse.


_Fic resubido a petición de mi querida **Adrel Black.**  
Las cursivas pertenecen a pensamientos y/o escenas del pasado. Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre, espero sea de su agrado.  
_ ** _.Violette Moore._**

* * *

 **Amantes Prohibidos.**

* * *

 _._

 _Del diario del Doctor John H. Watson._  
 _Un crimen sin resolver bajo la etiqueta de: "Amantes Prohibidos"_

 _._

La siguiente historia amigo lector será relatada con la mayor fidelidad posible a lo narrado por el doctor, entenderán que debido a su cercanía con el Señor Holmes y a lo delicado de la situación sea yo quien se tome el atrevimiento de publicarlo y no su hasta ahora fiel blogger y servidor.

Los hechos se suscitaron un 29 de febrero en una callejuela de Londres dentro de lo mas pobre y bajo del Barrio Francés, sobre el lugar y motivo del encuentro, sobra decir que se trataba de un homicidio.

* * *

 **—.—**

3 de marzo,  
Baker Street.

.

Aquella fría mañana me encontraba yo sin mucho que hacer, tomaba mi taza del té al calor de la chimenea mientras mi viejo y querido amigo andaba de aquí para allá con lo que parecía ser el celular en manos y un mensaje del Inspector Lestrade. Luego de que yo diera un nuevo sorbo y de que él describiera una nueva rabieta con sus ademanes refinados y el elegante abrigo bailando al compás de su cuerpo me lo arrojó a mi que de no ser por los rápidos reflejos que me dejo el entrenamiento militar difícilmente habría conseguido atrapar.

"Tenías razón, ven de inmediato"

—¿Qué se supone que me debería sorprender de esto?  
—No espero que te sorprenda nada. Solo que analices la información mi querido John. —acto seguido colocó ante mi rostro el periódico de esa mañana, mismo que había desperdiciado 15 minutos en buscar debajo de la puerta y sin mayor preámbulo agregó. —Tercera columna página 12, si tuvieras el buen gesto de leer para mi, me encantaría escuchar el grave sonido de tu voz. —Resoplé para mis adentros y acate la orden, no era extraño que me hiciera leer lo que necesitara cuando intentaba reclutarme para una nueva y exorbitante misión.

Ciudad de Londres, 19:45 hrs.

"Una mujer y su presunto amante fueron hallados sin vida en el interior de la mansión escarlata. Por sexagésimo año consecutivo la maldición parece cumplirse: Un tiro al pecho y otro al estómago cual fuera la manera en que los dueños originales se arrebataran la vida a mediados de los cuarenta. Uno junto al otro en posiciones exactas aunque de esto último no tenemos mayor referencia salvo por el ceremonioso silencio que ha decidido mantener el Inspector encargado del caso, Gregory Lestrade".

Debajo de la mencionada nota aparecía una fotografía a blanco y negro de la mansión: Una casona imperiosa de por lo menos tres pisos y lo bastante desgarrada por el pasar de los años como para dar la impresión de estar cayéndose sola, cuando concluí mi misiva solo una era mi pregunta.

—¿Una mansión encantada Sherlock, es en serio?  
—Elemental mi querido Watson que ni los encantos o los fantasmas existen pero sí los que se aprovechan de estas patrañas para asesinar a la gente. ¿Nuestra misión es entonces…?  
—Averiguar lo que sucede.  
—Correcto, y si ya terminaste de deglutir el desayuno sugiero que vayamos allá, no quiero que Donnovan o Anderson toquen mi escena del crimen.

Asentí a medida que ultimaba mi taza de té y él se acomodaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello, me insistió en que tomará mi arma a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y sin más nos abrimos paso por las aun húmedas y congeladas calles de la ciudad.

El viaje lo aproveche poniéndome al día del historial de homicidios que encerraba la mansión a través de mi teléfono móvil. Un promedio de 60 casos sin resolver, todas eran parejas: amantes, amigos, esposos. Un tiro al corazón y otro a la boca del estómago, sobre la obtención de las armas poco se sabía, si las llevaban consigo o las obtuvieron ahí, tan solo estaban los casquillos y las heridas tanto de entrada como de salida pero ninguna señal de las mismas.

En relación al crimen original, se hablaba de un adulterio clásico: la mujer estaba sobre el sexto mes de embarazo cuando descubrió la infidelidad de su amor, en un arrebato de locura, tomó el arma de su esposo, le disparó al corazón y se arrepintió. Lo amaba, casi tanto como lo odiaba así que se dirigió a él con el arma humeante en manos, éste lo negó todo, nunca la engañó, eso es lo que quería la mucama, todo lo planeo Isobel a fin de extorsionarlos pero era demasiado tarde ya.

La vida escapaba a su cuerpo y en un último aliento abrazó a su mujer, encontró el gatillo del arma y disparó. Les arrebató la vida, tanto a ella como al niño quien según la autopsia desarrollada varios años después con mucho mejor tecnología, no era de él.

—¿Entiendes ahora, porque las relaciones humanas me resultan exasperantes? —comentó Holmes quién como siempre hacía gala de ese maldito don que tenía para leerme la mente. —Ella lo asesino a él cuando en realidad deseaba castigarse a si misma, sabía que su hijo no sería de ellos, recordarás John que en los cuarenta, los niños nacidos fuera de matrimonio no eran especialmente bien recibidos y ellos pertenecían a la Gran Sociedad, el escándalo que habría supuesto su alumbramiento quizá solo pudiera ser superado por el que supuso su muerte. La mencionada mucama se declaró culpable del chantaje y el mayordomo alegó haber escuchado los gritos pero estar convencido de que sus amos jamás sucumbirían ante aquel arrebato. La mansión en consecuencia fue subastada pero solo una decena de veces comprada y esto mi querido amigo es lo que en realidad te quería compartir.

Al cumplirse el sexto año de sus muertes el primer homicidio múltiple sucedió, se trató de los segundos dueños de la mansión, mismas heridas y posición de los cuerpos aunque en esa escena lo único que faltó fue la presencia del niño, la Señora D'Allesco no estaba embarazada pero por alguna razón su marido le metió una bala en el estómago y ella una a él en el corazón.

—Escalofriante.  
—Extraordinario. —y antes de que mi amigo pudiera agregar nada mas ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. La mansión con toda su magnificencia y horror se levantaba ante nosotros aunque no pude dedicar demasiado tiempo a observarla dado que mas pronto que tarde apareció el inspector Lestrade para secuestrarnos a los dos.

Los cuerpos permanecían en el suelo, uno junto al otro en intimo abrazo, las prendas de ella me recordaron a Mary, tenía un juego de blusa y pantalón idéntico a ese y en cuanto a él, juraría con las manos en fuego que tenía la misma ropa que en ese momento llevaba yo. Me quedé sin aliento al destacar esto último por su parte Holmes debió deducir lo mismo ya que volvió a verme con una expresión que pocas veces he llegado a ver en su anguloso rostro. Me arrodille junto a ellos, intentando no contaminar la escena pero la voz de Lestrade me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

—La mujer, doctor Watson fue encontrada justo donde se encuentra usted, puede notar por la mancha en el piso que se desangró de inmediato.  
—¿Qué? —regresé la mirada del inspector a los cuerpos que por extraño que parezca ya no estaban ahí, el descubrimiento me llevo a perder el equilibrio y habría caído de bruces de no ser por la firme mano de Sherlock que se colocó en mi hombro, me miró a los ojos de la misma manera que hiciera aquella tenebrosa tarde en que creí que lo perdía. Esa severidad junto con su frialdad, ese gesto que requería de mi, no solo absolución sino comprensión y sin saber por qué accedí.

—El hombre —continuó hablando Lestrade. —estaba a unos diez pasos de ella.  
—No —intervino Holmes. —el hombre estaba ahí, junto a ella envolviéndola con sus brazos, así fue como le disparó.

—Odio tener que contradecirte pero tú no estabas aquí, la escena es como dije, aunque no te equivocas del todo, sus manos estaban unidas, ella intento llegar a él, cuando se quedo sin fuerzas fue éste quien levanto el brazo pero todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue apenas rozar sus dedos. No tengo las armas, ni sé como hicieron para terminar aquí, según sus identificaciones ambos trabajan para el Diario Local, lo que quiere decir que si antes he creído necesitar tu ayuda para enaltecer mi nombre ahora la necesito para conservar mi puesto. Estos tipos son, es decir fueron, ¡joder! eran importantes. Necesito entender qué clase de delirio o aprehensión por lo paranormal fue la que los llevo a perecer aquí, así que dime Holmes. ¿Qué necesitas?

Mi amigo se llevo las manos al mentón en ese gesto inconfundible y que quería decir que estaba pensando a una velocidad superior a la del promedio, acto seguido la sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro, la del niño o felino dependiendo de donde se mire y ordenó que nos dejaran a solas en la Mansión.

—Sólo puedo darte un par de horas antes de que los peritos informen a los altos mandos y esto se llene de agentes y periodistas hasta el tope.

—Es todo lo que necesito Gavin puedes retirarte.  
—De acuerdo, pero si van a colgarme por tu sobrada irreverencia, al menos deberían poner mi nombre correcto sobre la lápida.

—¿Gavin Lestrade, es incorrecto?

—El nombre es Gregory —interrumpí de pronto, evitando que el inspector colocara ambas manos sobre su cuello. —lo hemos repasado hasta el cansancio y no te preocupes por nada Greg, yo me encargare de que resuelva el caso. —El inspector asintió maldiciendo para sus adentros la evidente incapacidad de Sherlock para recordar su nombre y acto seguido nos quedamos a solas en la habitación.

No sé cómo expresar correctamente lo que sucedió a esto pero a medida que Holmes continuaba examinando la escena del crimen yo era consciente de que el aire a nuestro alrededor se iba enfriando cada vez mas. Un vaho comenzó a llenar mis pulmones y atravesar mis labios. No logré determinar de dónde es que venía pues hasta donde podía ver, tanto ventanas como puertas se encontraban cerradas, me tome la libertad de comprobar un par de ellas solo para sentir mis dedos humedecerse al contacto, la sensación me produjo un profundo desasosiego aunque no tan grave como lo que se vino a continuación.

Sherlock susurró mi nombre pero no como si me llamara, sino más bien como si me buscara, dirigí mi mirada a él, el cuerpo en el piso apareció de nuevo más ya no pertenecía a Mary, sino a él y el que se desangraba diez pasos por delante parecía pertenecer a mi.

Holmes tomó al que ocupaba mi lugar en brazos, lo colocó en su regazo, las ropas impregnadas de sangre, los ojos desorbitados, ese hombre susurró algo a él, algo que me fue ininteligible pero que debió conseguir el efecto deseado dado que mi amigo se horrorizo de inmediato.

—¡Él no es yo! —grité de inmediato pero pronto fui consciente de que ya no me encontraba ni con él, ni en la misma habitación.

Había llegado a una biblioteca y en ella todo lo que tenía a mano era una mesita de centro frente a un enorme sillón de terciopelo negro, sobre la superficie hallé un libro que más bien resultó ser un diario bajo las siglas de S.H —¿Sherlock Holmes?— ¡Imposible, inaceptable! pero a pesar de todo lo que dijera la razón lo tomé entre mis dedos y comencé a leer la narración.

 ** _29 de febrero 1940_**

 _"_ _Lo he vuelto a ver de la mano de esa asquerosa mujer. Preciosa embustera. ¡Siempre está_ _con ella! ¿Y qué_ _hay de mi? ¿A caso no se lo di todo? ¿No renuncié_ _a él? Mi verdadero y único amor. Mi siempre fiel y querido John_ _"_

Encontrar mi nombre escrito en una letra tan desesperada e íntima instaló una nueva punzada de alarma en mi corazón. Apuré la lectura lo más que pude, lo siguiente era una especie de declaración y maléfico plan.

 _"_ _Sé_ _donde guarda su arma. Si yo lo he perdido todo, lo correcto sería que él lo perdiera también. Asesinaré_ _a Adler, acabaré_ _con ella y entonces estaremos a partes iguales_ _"_

¿Adler? A caso podía tener relación con…—¡No!— el diario se terminaba ahí, las páginas previas apenas si parecían escritas, las letras se desdibujaban a medida que intentaba obtener algo de ellas.

Enero.

.

Diciembre.

.

Octubre.

.

Algo un poco visible fechado en el día 9

 _"_ _Lo he visto de nuevo. No son imaginaciones mías, esta tarde en el mercado estoy completamente segura de que se trataba de él. Reconocí_ _su presencia, pero no solo eso. Cuando tiré_ _la compra por la impresión que me produjo pensar que se trataba de él, tuvo el buen gesto de ayudarme a recogerla. Conozco sus manos, las recuerdo perfectamente bien, las mismas que me adoraron como haría un arco al deslizarse sobre las cuerdas de su violín_ _"_

 ** _19 de octubre 1940_**

 _"_ _Se que es él. Lo acorralé_ _en el callejón del crimen, no me importó_ _lo que dijera la gente, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Si me aventuraba a entrar ahí_ _sabía bien que iría por mi. La escenificación de su muerte. ¡Oh, asesino, traidor! Todo eso lo llamé_ _pero ni una sola vez reaccionó, no hasta que mi labia se fundió_ _con su rabia y nuestros labios hallaron consuelo al arrebatarse de lleno._

 _Cómo lo extrañe. ¡Tres años! Tres años de duelo y delirio, tres años que se vieron ultimados con mi matrimonio a manos de un bandido_ _"_

A medida que iba leyendo, no pude evitar sentirme identificado con el dolor de esa dama, su pasado y el mío parecían ser los mismos. El traidor de que hablaba ¿A caso no le había hecho lo mismo que me hiciera Holmes? ¿No estaba yo a nada de contraer nupcias con una mujer que…—entre estas cavilaciones una hoja se desprendió del diario, no pertenecía al libro pero parecía mancillada por la misma cantidad de años, la caligrafía era distinta, letras cursivas mucho mas fuertes e inclinadas hacia la izquierda. No tuve que leer demasiado para caer en la cuenta de que era una carta del traidor.

 ** _29 de octubre 1940_**

 _"_ _Jamás debí_ _sucumbir ante ti. Reconozco ahora que volver de la guerra y encontrarte casada instaló_ _una dolorosa yaga que las más de las veces quisiera sanar no solo con drogas sino ultimando mi vida pero sabes muy bien que soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Besar tus labios, sentir tu cuerpo, hacer arder el fuego de nuestro infierno a pesar de saberlo un acto no solo vano sino prohibido es mas de lo que puedo soportar. Te dejo mi amada Sofía y esta vez ten la seguridad de que es para siempre_ _"_

La sangre se heló en el interior de mis venas al leer esto último, el libro escapó de mis manos haciendo un sonido horrendo al caer. Las notas del internet estaban erradas. Esa mujer no atacó a su esposo, atacó a su amante, él se interpuso y terminó asesinándolos a ambos. Tanto a ella como al fruto de su aventura con su verdadero amor.

Di vuelta a la nota que parecía deshacerse entre mis dedos, no estaba firmada pero la caligrafía extremadamente pulcra me recordó a alguien. Alguien que para estas alturas ya había hallado mi escondite y se encontraba de espaldas a mi.

—John…—su voz que normalmente sería un bálsamo en esta ocasión descargó puñaladas gélidas en mi corazón— giré el rostro y mi cuerpo como en cámara lenta hacia atrás; no tenía idea de qué era lo que este lugar le podría haber mostrado a él. ¿Más fantasmas del pasado? la versión del esposo o quizá de la amante. No lo sabía pero lo que sí era seguro es que mi amigo tenía las facciones de un loco y que apuntaba a mi rostro con su preciosa arma de 9mm y cañón recortado.

—¿Los viste? —preguntó con la misma aterradora entonación en la voz. —asentí a medida que él iba cerrando la distancia en torno a nosotros, la decisión en su mirada me hizo ser consciente de lo precario de mi situación: así es como se sucedían los asesinatos, uno detrás de otro.

La casa; el resentimiento de los amantes les mostraba lo que querían ver. Lo que necesitaban ver para asesinarse: a uno lo sometían demostrándole la verdad y al otro…

—¡Tú me disparaste John! —recriminó Holmes con la mirada encendida y voz entrecortada. —tan pronto como dijo eso dirigí mi mirada a él. —El abrigo le servía cual manto pero estaba cubierto de una considerable cantidad de sangre, la mano que no empuñaba el arma se aferraba a su estómago. —¡NO!— sin importarme el arma me arrojé sobre él.

Forcejeamos, siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo, físicamente claro está porque en lo sentimental, en lo referente al carácter o a los nervios de acero me atrevería a decir que ninguno de nuestros conocidos es más fuerte que yo. Lo derribé al piso, no soltó el arma pero al menos me permitió contemplar la herida: bala arrojada en la boca del estómago, perforó puntos importantes, se desangraba copiosamente. Diagnóstico: sin lugar a dudas mi mejor amigo iba a morir.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —tuve que hacer caso omiso de la herida para dirigirme a sus ojos bañados en llanto como pocas veces por no decir que solo una me he atrevido a ver. —Consolarlo; llegados a este punto y debido a la profundidad de daño era lo único que podía hacer por él.

—Yo no lo hice Sherlock.

—¡Pero eras tú! —comenzó a convulsionar, la vida escapaba a su cuerpo y yo solo podía sostenerlo. —El asesino debía seguir aquí, la persona que le disparó a él posiblemente observaba esto, posiblemente se regodeaba de esto, pero yo no podía soltarlo. Dejarlo a solas —¡No, nunca más!— lo abracé con fuerza y lo insté a mirarme a los ojos.

—Mírame Sherlock

—¡No, tú lo hiciste!

—¡Mírame, maldición! ¿Crees que yo te dispararía? Mataría, he matado y con Dios de testigo que algunas veces he querido ahorcarte pero jamás te haría daño.

—¿Entonces por qué? —su mirada rota posada en la mía, era más de lo que podía soportar pero lo haría, por él, seguro como el infierno que lo haría. Apreté su mano en el interior de la mía, su sangre nos impregnaba a ambos, el abrigo había absorbido una buena cantidad pero el resto, me bañaba a mi.

—Es este lugar, sé que no te gustan los eventos paranormales, el caso de Baskerville lo demostró. Te hizo temblar como a un niño aunque me dijeras que no y aunque te aferres en decir que no, hay cosas que escapan a tu fabulosa instrucción de detective consultor único en el mundo y eso es lo que vi en ti ese día: temor, soledad, ansiedad.

—Yo no…

—Eres humano Sherlock

—¿Por eso me muero?

—Si, porque alguien se aprovechó de eso y creó este escenario, esta trampa para ti.

—¿Entonces es el adiós? —su cuerpo perdía color, calor, fortaleza, sus ojos se aferraban a los míos de la misma manera en que mis manos se aferraban a él, pensé en la carta de esa mujer. La despedida del amante. _"_ _Te dejo mi amada y esta vez, ten la seguridad de que será_ _para siempre_ _"_ —lloré, quebranté mis juramentos tanto de oficial armado como de médico y sucumbí a la calamidad que se extendía a nuestros pies. No volvería a verlo, a confortarlo, acompañarlo o inclusive a recriminar por los años que me tuvo en duelo.

—Ya te enterré una vez Sherlock

—¿Qué? —mi amigo vio la locura en mis ojos, quizá fuera derrota o más seguramente la asimilación de lo que por años resultó evidente más no aceptable y acto seguido besé sus labios. Un beso doloroso y con sabor a óxido y sal. La sangre había llenado sus labios, síntoma de que efectivamente, prontamente lo abandonaría la vida pero como dije antes. No lo dejaría solo, nunca más.

Mis manos alcanzaron el gatillo del arma, coloqué el cañón a buen resguardo en mi corazón. El que debí entregar antaño, el que prometía a todos, menos a él.

* * *

 **—.—**

El sonido de la detonación converge con el de las puertas siendo golpeadas violentamente desde el exterior. Escucho a Lestrade gritar como un loco pero poco importa ya que por una vez en la historia estamos juntos los dos. Nuestros cuerpos unidos en íntimo abrazo aunque no perecimos donde lo hicieron los otros.

En el salón principal no había nada que hablara de nosotros, al menos no como lo hacía el lugar donde murieron los esposos.

Veo la escena fatal de sus muertes como un espejismo de aquella otra en que Mary disparara a Holmes frente la aterrada imagen de Magnussen, éste ocupando el lugar de la amante quien por única acción todo lo que hizo fue salir corriendo de la biblioteca y dejarlos a solas junto con todo su odio y resentimiento en la habitación.

 _—_ _¡Lo dejé_ _todo por ti!_ _—_ _gritó_ _entre llanto la hermosa Sofía Herondale, sus cabellos de ébano, sus ojos de jade._ _—_ _el marido se burló_ _en su cara. ¿Que tú_ _lo dejaste por mi? ¿Es enserio? ¿A caso es mi nombre lo que cantas tan pronto te vence el sueño?_

 _—_ _¡Mientes!_

 _—_ _No, eres tú_ _quién lo hace, tres años he soportado ser el otro pero no más. ¡No más! Adler me ama y me iré_ _de aquí_ _con ella._

 _—_ _¡NO!_ _—_ _Sofía disparó_ _aterrada ante la idea de que su esposo hallara felicidad donde para ella no había otra más que celos y envidia. Se arrepintió_ _de inmediato, cierto fue más no por amor, sino por lo que pensaría su verdadero amor. ¿Si terminaba en la cárcel la visitaría? ¿Si la sabía una asesina aún la amaría? No lo sabía ¡No lo sabía! y las dudas hicieron que intentara devolver la vida a un cuerpo que se desangraba de un tiro directo al corazón._

 **—.—**

* * *

—Te mentí…

Las puertas de la biblioteca son finalmente abiertas, ambos seguimos ahí, uno sobre el otro aunque ya no hay heridas surcando los cuerpos, sólo lágrimas en un par de rostros cansados y que pese a ello pudieran considerarse hermosos. Lestrade ordena a todo el maldito mundo dejarnos a solas puesto que de momento, lo único que hacemos es consumirnos a besos.

Una ilusión de muerte. Una enseñanza de vida, una historia que lucha por no repetirse.

—¿De verdad Sherlock?

—No fuiste tú el que disparó primero, sino yo.

—¿Estás confesando tener la capacidad para asesinarme?

—Si, pero me arrepentí de inmediato porque yo…

* * *

 **—.—**

Las palabras finales del detective serán borradas del archivo por petición del doctor quién dicho sea de paso terminó su relación con la Señorita Morstan y regresó a vivir en el 221B de la calle Baker Street, lugar del que mucho se ha dicho sobretodo desde que los casos terminan tan pronto como las puertas se cierran y las cortinas se corren.

Sin más que agregar en relación a la nota.

Se despide de ustedes.

 ** _Mike Stamford M.D_**


End file.
